


Taman Shud

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [36]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Case Fic, Community: prompt_in_a_box, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Season/Series 01, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case with more clues than leads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taman Shud

**Author's Note:**

> General season one timeline.
> 
> Written for prompt in a box, prompt was There is a mysterious death.
> 
> Inspired by the real life unsolved case of [The Man on Somerton Beach](http://www.historicmysteries.com/taman-shud/).
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Sliding the case folder for the Coney Island murder across the desk to Eames, Carver said, “The DA wants to re-open this case because he thinks that the original investigation was sloppy.”

“It wasn’t sloppy!” Eames replied, flashing him a riled glare. “This man’s death is mysterious, even Bobby struggled to find a way to connect all of the clues and solve the case.”

“What did you have detective?”

“Nothing concrete.”

“Did you follow up on all the leads that you had?” Carver asked while he placed several pieces of evidence in sequence on the desk.

“Yes. This case went cold because there was more clues than leads, and the few leads that we did have turned out to be useless.” Looking at the various items on the desk, Eames pointed to the unused train ticket for the D Line subway and the double packed cigarettes. “At first we thought he was a tourist but the smokes suggested something else.”

“Like a spy, or an undercover cop.”

Eames let out a low chuckle. “Bobby thought that he could have been a spy because Benson and Hedges are an expensive British brand and Marlbro Lights are a cheap American brand but we couldn’t find anything to connect the victim to the UK. It was another false lead.”

“We have to work backwards,” Carver said, taking his coat from the back of the chair. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“Coney Island, we’re going to try and retrace his final movements before he was found on the beach.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may revisit the original unsolved case and work with it again at some point in the future, just not as a prompt fill for a time limited challenge.


End file.
